Mad love
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Una declaración de amor. Una primera cita. Una boda. Un embarazo indeseado.
1. Declaración de amor

**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Mad love**

* * *

.

**I. Declaración de amor**

Aquella mañana se despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Llevaba días recibiendo unas extrañas notas románticas de alguien que desconocía su identidad. No tenía idea de quién podría ser, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Y, probablemente, este fuese el motivo por el que Helga madrugase tanto aquella mañana. Desde hacía una semana, cada mañana recibía una nota y una rosa, y quería permanecer despierta para intentar pillar a su admirador secreto. Mas no hubo éxito: nada más abrir la puerta, vio en el suelo la nota y la rosa. Dio un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros, recogiendo el detalle de su hombre misterioso.

Por la tarde, se lo comentó a su amiga Rowena, quien le pidió que le dejara leer personalmente aquellas misteriosas notas.

—Helga —dijo tras leer minuciosamente una de ellas.

—¿Sí? ¿Has averiguado algo?

—Así es —contestó asintiendo. Tenía la cara desencajada—. Y no te vas a creer de quién se trata.

Helga salió disparada hacia el lugar donde se hallaba su supuesto enamorado. No podía creerse que fuese él. Necesitaba que él mismo le confirmase todo. Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y la abrió despacio.

—Godric, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo con cautela.

—Por supuesto —contestó poniéndose en pie—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Esto... sí. O no. No no sé. Dímelo tú.

—No sé de qué hablas, Helga. ¿El qué debo decirte?

—Lo sé todo, Godric. Todo.

—Me alegro. Mucho. Y, por curiosidad, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé que eres tú quién me está mandando cartas anónimas.

Godric se quedó callado. No se esperaba en absoluto que pudiera descubrir su pequeño secreto.

—Ehm... sí, entiendo. ¿Y... qué más sabes? —quiso saber.

—Bueno, es evidente, ¿no? Es decir, yo te aprecio mucho, eres uno de mis mejores amigos desde hace años, pero jamás pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir. De hecho, me ha sorprendido sobremanera tu faceta romántica. Siempre pensé que ese sería Salazar, pero tú...

—Helga, yo... —intentó decir, pero la pelirroja le interrumpió.

—No, Godric, déjame acabar. Somos buenos amigos, pero creo que esto es una locura. Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que eres un buen partido, el mejor diría yo y...

Godric le tapó la boca con una mano. Necesitaba hacerla callar de alguna manera.

—Helga, yo fui quién escribió aquellas notas, pero no soy yo quien está enamorado de ti, sino él.

—No... no entiendo.

Helga se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre alto, fornido y algo desaliñado.

—¿Alfred, el tabernero? —Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Así es, señorita Hufflepuff —contestó el aludido—. Hace mucho que os admiro, siempre lo he hecho. Hace unos días, le pedí al señor Gryffindor que me echara una mano, ya que soy nulo para estas cosas. Por eso la letra es suya.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir.

—Tan sólo aceptad dar un paseo conmigo y me haréis el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Encantada —contestó acercándose a él, con una amplia sonrisa y tomándole del brazo.


	2. Primera cita

**II. Primera cita**

Llegaba tarde. Más de diez minutos para ser exactos. Molly Prewett llevaba todo ese tiempo en Las Tres Escobas. Era la primera vez que aceptaba salir con alguien y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Detestaba que la gente fuese impuntual, pero más cuando se trataba de algo así. No le gustaba perder el tiempo.

—Cinco minutos más y me marcho —se dijo a sí misma.

Justo en ese momento, apareció su cita. Se notaba que había ido corriendo, puesto que su rostro estaba tan colorado como su pelo, y respiraba con dificultad.

—Lo... lo siento —se disculpó casi sin aliento—. Me ha surgido un imprevisto que no he podido evitar.

—Está bien —contestó Molly, suavizando un poco el gesto—. Por esta vez te lo paso, pero deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No me gusta estar aquí sola.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando?

— Diez minutos.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó la camarera, que apareció de repente.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla con una pizca de jengibre y un zumo de calabaza y arándanos, por favor —respondió el joven muchacho ante la mirada atónita de Molly.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a pedir eso?

—Llevo demasiado tiempo observándote —respondió ruborizándose—. No en plan obsesión ni nada de eso...

Molly se echó a reír. La camarera regresó con las bebidas y las puso encima de la mesa. Cuando ya se iba a marchar, miró al suelo y se agachó a recoger lo que había en él.

—Se te ha caído esto, muchacho —comentó, entregándoselo.

—Gracias —dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. No me había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Molly, curiosa.

—¿Esto? Ehm... Es... un regalo que quería darte, pero un poco más tarde.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué, si no es mi cumpleaños?

—Es una tontería, de verdad.

—¿Puedo verlo o he de esperar a que termine nuestra cita? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero ya he dicho que es una tontería —dijo mientras se lo acercaba a su lado de la mesa.

Molly observó el objeto. Era de madera de cerezo y tenía tallado un corazón en medio.

—¡Oh! Es una caja de madera. Es bonita.

—Sí, pero no es una caja normal y corriente.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? —preguntó examinando la caja.

—Tienes que abrirla.

Cuando la muchacha abrió la caja, empezó a sonar una dulce melodía. Dentro de ella había lo que parecía una diminuta bailarina dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Molly se quedó mirando la caja de madera durante unos segundos.

—Es precioso, Arthur —dijo mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —se sonrojó Arthur—. La encontré en una tienda de objetos antiguos muggle. Cuando la vi, no sé por qué me recordó a ti. Y, antes de salir, tuve un pequeño percance que acabó en el suelo y tuve que repararla. Por eso he tardado en llegar.

Molly se acercó al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho jamás.


	3. El día de la boda

******III. El día de la boda**

Ron sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró por enésima vez. No era normal que Hermione, doña puntual, llegara con tanto retraso en un día tan especial para ambos.

—Se ha fugado —inquirió, nervioso—. Lo veo venir. Si es que esto me lo tenía que haber imaginado hace ya tiempo.

—¿Pero qué dices? —replicó Harry. Realmente a Ron se le estaba yendo la cabeza—. Es normal que la novia se retrase en las bodas. Es como una tradición.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, poniéndose pálido—. Seguro que está con Krum.

—Ahora sí que se te ha pirado la pinza, Ron —inquirió Harry, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Es verdad —lloriqueó—. Discutí con ella la semana pasada porque quería invitarle. Me dijo que aún mantenían contacto de vez en cuando, que se carteaban muy a menudo, y eso me molestó mucho. Y ahora estará con él, seguramente en Las Bahamas, riéndose de mí. Lo veo venir. Todo encaja.

—Desde luego que a imaginación no te gana nadie, en serio —inquirió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero que no está con él, de veras.

—¿Y cómo estás seguro? —preguntó algo irritado, con la voz quebrada.

—Porque Krum se casó hace un año y acaba de tener su primer hijo —contestó tajante—. Fue portada en la revista Todo Quidditch y en Corazón de Bruja.

—Está bien —suspiró Ron, poco convencido, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no quita que puede ser una posibilidad de que no quiera casarse conmigo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ron volvió a mirar su reloj. Media hora de retraso. Finalmente, se derrumbó. Se sentó en un taburete que había cerca del altar y dio un largo suspiro.

—¡Oh, venga, Harry! Todo el mundo sabe que somos muy diferentes. Ella es demasiado lista, perfeccionista, organizada y todo lo sabe hacer bien. ¿Y yo qué soy? Garrulo, torpe, desastre, que está muy por debajo de ella.

—Hombre, eso de que es buena en todo... La cocina, como que... —Harry no pudo evitar poner cara de asco y Ron torció el gesto al recordarlo—. Y claro que tú eres perfecto para ella: eres divertido y la haces reír. Eso es algo que ella valora mucho de ti. Y, sobre todo, se siente querida. No necesita un Krum para eso.

Ron sonrió levemente.

Se puso en pie y, al hacerlo, la vio entrar. Ahí la tenía, del brazo de su padre, sonriente y radiante, caminando hacia él. El señor Granger le dio un beso en la frente a su hija antes de dejarla frente a quien sería su futuro yerno y se reunió con su esposa.

—Lamento el retraso —susurró Hermione cuando llegó junto a él—. Hubo un atasco tremendo y fue imposible llegar antes.

—No importa —contestó con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora todo está bien.

Y, acto seguido, le cogió de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza, y pensó que jamás se la soltaría.


	4. Embarazo inesperado

**IV. Embarazo inesperado**

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Teddy, con la cara pálida y la mirada fija en ninguna parte.

—No lo sé —contestó Victoire, que tenía la misma expresión que su novio.

—¿Pero cómo ha ocurrido?

Victoire giró la cabeza lentamente, entornando los ojos.

—¿He de explicártelo?

—No, claro que no. Pero tuvimos cuidado. No me explico cómo ha podido pasar.

—En menudo lío estamos. Si apenas he acabado Hogwarts, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ay, mi madre! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cara, y dio un respingo— ¡Mi madre! Me va a matar... —lloriqueó y dio otro respingo, abriendo más los ojos—¡Y mi abuela!

—¿Tu abuela? ¿Y la mía qué? Ella es aún peor que la tuya.

—Mi abuela es una Weasley, ¿recuerdas? Nunca enfurezcas a una Weasley.

—La mía es una Black, ¿recuerdas? Nunca hagas enfadar a una Black.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, temerosos.

—¡Vamos a morir! —exclamaron al unísono.

Teddy se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, pensativo. Tenían que pensar en algo.

—A ver, no perdamos la calma —dijo, intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Y si nos vamos lejos?

—¿Y a dónde nos vamos? —preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—A París, por ejemplo.

—¿A París? ¿Con mi otra abuela? ¡Tú quieres morir de verdad!

—Bueno, pues... ¿a Rumanía?

—Hum... Allí está mi tío Charlie.

—Sí, le recuerdo. Era el de los dragones, ¿no?

—Sí, seguro que nos apoyaría.

—¡Qué bien me cae el tío Charlie! —exclamó emocionado.

—Sí, y podríamos criar al pequeño entre dragones —comentó sonriente.

—Sí, eso sería perfecto.

—Y que aprendiera desde pequeño a montar en uno.

—Oh, eso sería maravilloso.

De pronto, Victoire le dio un collejazo en el cuello.

—¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?! ¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi hijo junto a esas bestias?

—Vale... —contestó Teddy, masajeándose la zona dolorida—. Pensemos en otra alternativa.

—Lo mejor será afrontarlo sin más y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...

Teddy se quedó nuevamente pensativo y miró el frasco de la prueba de embarazo. Lo cogió y se quedó observándolo unos segundos.

—Cariño, ¿de qué color dijiste que tenía que ponerse el líquido?

—Rosa, ¿por qué?

—Pues porque, o yo soy daltónico o esto es morado.

Victoire le arrebató el frasco de las manos y lo observó detenidamente. Cogió el pergamino con las instrucciones y lo leyó.

—«_Si el líquido se pone rosa, es positivo, pero si se torna de otro color, es negativo_». —Miró a Teddy y le abrazó, eufórica—. ¿Sabes qué quiere decir?

—Sí, que estamos salvados.

—Sí —murmuró sonriente—. Aunque... Quiero que sepas que quiero tener hijos algún día, pero ahora no es el momento.

—Yo también, pero antes mejor que haya una boda de por medio y nos evitamos morir a manos de nadie.

—Sí, eso suena bien —dijo mientras lo abrazaba y miró el frasco—. Cariño...

—¿Sí?

—Deshagámonos de las pruebas, por si acaso cambia de color.

—Sí, mejor.


End file.
